


Please Be More Careful

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: During one of her visits to L-Corp, Kara and Lena share their first kiss.But it doesn't exactly go as planned, and ends in disaster when Kara accidentally breaks Lena's nose.





	

            Kara couldn’t remember what fake reason she’d come up with to visit L-Corp this time. She kept justifying her frequent visits, to herself and to Alex and her friends, but this time she couldn’t even remember what excuse she had come up with. Maybe it was because there was no excuse other than she wanted to see Lena.

 

            “Kara?”

 

            Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared at Kara, waiting for a reply to a question Kara hadn’t heard. She’d been too busy staring at Lena, studying her green eyes, her high cheekbones, and the curve of her mouth as she talked.

 

            “Sorry, what did you say?” Kara asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

 

            “I was- it doesn’t matter, are you alright?” Lena asked, reaching a hand out and resting it on Kara’s knee. She slid an inch closer to Kara on the sofa, and Kara swallowed thickly as she tried to ignore the warmth of Lena’s hand on her leg.

 

            “Yeah, I’m fine, everything’s all good with me,” Kara gave Lena a wide smile, cringing as her voice came out a bit squeaky. She ducked her head and pushed her glasses further up her nose, trying to hide the faint blush spreading on her cheeks.

 

            Lena tilted her head to one side, studying Kara for a moment, a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

            “Right,” Lena smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and exposing the pale skin of her neck. Kara’s stomach fluttered nervously as she realised how close Lena was to her. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap, trying to ignore the smell of Lena’s perfume that enveloped them both.

 

            “Well I, uh, I should probably get going now,” Kara said, jumping up from the sofa when she couldn’t take it any longer. She needed to get outside, to feel the fresh air on her face. Lena bit her lip to stop herself from smiling as she stood up, straightening her skirt as she watched Kara pick up her bag.

 

            “I’ll see you soon then?” Lena asked Kara, slowly walking around the coffee table to stand in front of Kara, who was fiddling with her glasses. Kara stared down at the floor, her cheeks turning pinker as she nodded.

 

            “Yeah of course,” Kara stammered, her eyes flicking up to meet Lena’s for a second. Lena took a step forward, making the gap between them smaller.

 

            “Kara,” Lena said in a low voice, causing Kara to look up in surprise.

 

            Her face was so close, Kara could see that up close her eyes were a dozen different shades of blue, green and yellow that muddled into an indistinguishable green from far away. They were beautiful, and so innocent and wide right now as she stared at Kara.

 

            Kara wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but the next thing she knew Lena’s warm lips were pressed against hers. Her fingers came up to tangle in Lena’s hair and Lena’s fingers cupped her face. She pressed herself closer to Kara, her tongue running along Kara’s bottom lip as she deepened their kiss.

 

            They both pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily as they looked at each other. Kara smiled, a breathless laugh falling past her lips as she ran a thumb over one of Lena’s cheekbones. They crashed back together, fiercer this time, their noses bumping together as they tilted their heads the other way.

 

            And then Lena pulled back, swearing as a sharp pain shot through her nose.

 

            “Ow fuck,” she swore, her hands raising to cup her nose. Blood dripped from between her fingers as she held her hands to her face.

 

            “Lena, are you okay?” Kara panicked, gently grabbing Lena’s wrists as she tried to pull her hands away from her face.

 

            “Let me see,” Kara commanded, her tone frightened. Just for a moment, she had let herself get distracted, forgotten just how strong she was. Even just the careless nudge of her nose against Lena’s had been enough to hurt her.

 

            Lena let Kara pull her hands away from her nose. It was already swelling, dripping blood down Lena’s face and onto her shirt.

 

            “Oh God, I think your nose is broken,” Kara muttered, horrified at what she had done. All she had wanted was to kiss Lena.

 

            “How?” Lena exclaimed, the word coming out thickly as she tried to speak through the blood and swelling.

 

            “I, um, I might have … bumped your nose … with my nose,” Kara said slowly.

 

            Now was a really bad time to have to come clean about her being Supergirl. Kara wanted to crawl into a hole, she was so embarrassed.

 

            “Whab bdyou mean?” Lena asked, pressing a handful of tissues to her nose to stop the bleeding.

 

            Kara paced frantically in front of Lena, running her hands through her hair as she stressed. Of course she trusted Lena, that wasn’t the problem, but she didn’t know how to tell her. It would complicate things. So far she’d been content to pretend to be Lena’s friend as both Kara and Supergirl, but as she had developed feelings for Lena, she had found it harder to try and tell her that she was the same person.

 

            Kara stopped in front of Lena, taking a deep breath before popping the buttons open on the front of her shirt. The S on the front of Kara’s costume needed no explanation, but still, Kara took her glasses off.

 

            “Subergirl,” Lena choked out the word, her hands falling away from her face, her eyes wide with disbelief.

 

            Kara smiled sheepishly at her, filled with guilt at the secret she had been keeping from her friend.

 

            “Why bidn’t you tell be,” Lena asked, holding her hands to emphasise her frustration.

 

            “I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, shrugging apologetically, “we can talk about it later, we need to get you to a hospital.”

 

            Kara quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes, revealing the full outfit. Of course, Lena had seen her in it before, but this time it seemed more intimate, different to all the other times. Before her eyes, Lena watched Kara turn into National City’s beacon of hope.

 

            “May I?” Kara asked, holding her arms out for Lena.

 

            Nodding, Lena let Kara scoop her up bridal style, before Kara strode over to the door leading to the balcony and pulled it open, shooting off into the night with Lena in her arms.

 

            They touched down outside the hospital and Kara cradled Lena to her chest as she strode through the doors.

 

            “Excuse me, I need help,” Kara shouted, carrying Lena inside.

 

            Doctor’s rushed towards them, taking in all the blood covering the lower half of Lena’s face. There were muttered whispers of Supergirl as patients and staff alike stared at the sight of Kara carrying Lena.

 

            “You cam but me dowm mow,” Lena said thickly, getting embarrassed as people stared and swarmed around them.

 

            “Right this way please,” a young doctor said, gesturing for Kara to follow her.

 

            “What happened?” she asked them both as she led them through the hospital’s hallways.

 

            “Well … it’s a long story… but I think she broke her nose,” Kara stammered, feeling her cheeks turning red as she thought about the kiss. She looked down at Lena, who had her eyes closed, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she died of embarrassment too.

 

            “Okay, well you can just set her down on the bed,” the doctor said, patting the sheets.

 

            Lena let the doctor prod at her nose, wincing as pain shot through it with each poke. Underneath all the blood, her nose had swollen to twice the size it usually was, and dark bruises had started to form under both of her eyes. She was going to look horrific in the morning.

 

            Kara paced next to the bed, her cape swishing around her dramatically as her boots clicked on the tiled floor. It didn’t take long for the doctor to officially declare Lena’s nose broken, and Kara groaned. She felt awful, she should have been more careful.

 

            She flopped down in one of the hospital chairs, holding her head in her hands. Silently, Kara watched as the doctor patched Lena up, wiping away all the blood to reveal Lena’s nose, which resembled an eggplant in shape and colour. Kara winced every time Lena did, feeling guilty for Lena’s pain.

 

            She was released not long after, and Kara scooped her up into her arms again. Lena rolled her eyes at that.

 

            “I cam wark yoo bow,” Lena reminded Kara, “my begs are bine.”

 

            “It’s fine, really,” Kara replied as she strode back through the hallways to the entrance of the hospital.

 

            There were cameras outside, the press having been summoned by the news of none other than Supergirl and Lena Luthor making a visit. They were both blinded by flashes of the cameras as reporters yelled questions at them. Lena had never wanted to be invisible so much in her life.

 

            Kara shot up into the sky, Lena clinging tightly to her as the raced over the city sprawled below them. Gently landing back down on the balcony at L-Corp, Kara walked back inside, laying Lena down on the sofa.

 

            “That bwas dramapic,” Lena let out a laugh, wincing as she wrinkled her nose.

 

            “Oh man, I’m so sorry Lena,” Kara apologised, a guilty look on her face as she quickly redressed herself in her normal clothes and put her glasses back on.

 

            “Iss fime, just peas be bore carebul nex bime,” Lena smiled at Kara, her eyes sparkling as she thought about the kiss. Hopefully next time would be better.

 

            Kara buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, as her and Lena dissolved into a fit of laughter. Only their first kiss would turn out to be this much of a disaster.


End file.
